Secret Video
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Tanpa badai tanpa hujan, mereka mendapat tantangan untuk membuat sebuah solo video untuk ditonton setiap akhir minggu secara bergantian. Video apa yang akan mereka buat, ya? Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Video  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: garingness, _absurdness_, typos, kemungkinan OOC tinggi, _flight of idea_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Wajah manis seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sangat dekat dari kamera. Gambar di layar itu bergoyang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya diam. Gadis itu tersenyum puas sebelum mundur, menampilkan separuh badannya sampai perut yang dibalut kaos merah muda polos dan _cardigan _rajutan berwarna putih. Sebuah rak tinggi yang menutupi dinding penuh dengan buku-buku menjadi latar. Dia menegakkan punggungnya sebelum tersenyum.

[_Halo! Namaku Lacus Clyne dan umurku sembilan belas tahun. Ah, saat ini aku menjabat sebagai_ Chairman_ PLANTs._]

Lacus menyesap minuman di cangkir keramik bermotif daun di antara kedua tangannya sebelum menatap kamera lagi.

[_Aku yakin sebagian dari kalian mengira aku memiliki hubungan romansa dengan Kira Yamato. Yah, kalian tidak salah, namun sepertinya kalian salah sangka. Alasan aku terlibat hubungan seperti itu dengan Kira bukan karena aku mencintainya, tapi karena aku_ membutuhkannya.]

Gadis itu terkikik geli.

[_Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan—oh, betapa naifnya kalian. Maksudku membutuhkannya bukan dalam konotasi positif seperti yang ada dalam imajinasi_ teenlit _kalian itu. __Kira kuat. Aku butuh_ kekuatannya. _Dia bidak yang sangat berharga, kau tahu?_ Ara, _andai kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat Kira menceritakan soal_ ultimate coordinator _itu. Aku berusaha tetap tenang—karena Kira ada di sana—tapi tahukah kalian?_ _Dalam hati aku melompat kegirangan seperti gadis remaja yang mendapat pacar keren. Kira tidak tahu tentang hal ini, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu. Terkejut? Itu bahkan belum semuanya._]

Wajah manis bagai bidadari itu kini terkesan dingin dan berbahaya. Lacus mengatupkan kedua jemarinya yang lentik di depan bibir, menyembunyikan seringai di bibir cerah itu yang mengembang penuh misteri. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

[_Kalian tahu bagaimana peran Eternal dan Clyne Faction dalam kedua perang Valentine Berdarah, kan? Bagaimana kami menjadi pihak penengah untuk kedua kubu dan berhasil mendamaikan dunia? Ya, kami memang tidak berperan banyak. Archangel mendapat sorotan lampu utama, tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau itu semua hanya pertunjukkan yang disediakan untuk menyiapkan penampilan puncak dari pemeran utama? Siapa pemeran utamanya? _Ara~ ara~_ aku, tentu saja._]

Kini wajah berbinar dan polos yang terpantri di ingatan penduduk seluruh dunia itu kembali.

[_Clyne Faction-lah yang membuat Patrick Zala menempati kursi tertinggi—"kursi" yang kududuki saat ini—di PLANTs. Kami menuntunnya dalam membuat beberapa kebijakan dan secara tidak langsung mengarahkan—umm—membentuk jalan pikirannya sampai terobsesi dengan_ _status_ coordinator_. Ya, secara tidak langsung kamilah yang memancing perang pertama._

_Akan sangat mengagumkan dan menguntungkan kalau pihak_ coordinator_-lah yang menang karena kami_ memang _di atas para_ natural_, tapi yah, kami tidak menyangka Archangel akan menginterupsi. Kami bisa menduga kalau Archangel akan menjadi penghalang besar—setelah aku sempat terdampar di sana dan melihat isinya secara langsung—dan Kira. Ya, lebih karena pemuda naif itu—jadi kami, Clyne Faction, memutuskan berpindah sisi dan meninggalkan rencana pertama dan Patrick Zala._

_Perang Valentine Berdarah Dua? Sama saja. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya, tapi akulah yang terus mengirim pesan dan menuntun tiap langkah penuh perhitungan yang diambil_ Chairman _Durandal—_anonymously. _Pria itu sejak awal memang cerdas. Kalian heran kenapa pria secerdik dia mau saja menerima perkataan orang tidak dikenal? Yah, aku bisa menjadi_ sangat persuasif_ bila aku mau_.]

Gadis itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai dan dramatis.

[_Kenapa repot-repot, kalian bertanya? Yah, jika Clyne Faction memutuskan untuk maju ke kursi pemerintahan dengan cara biasa, tentu saja kami mampu, namun pengaruhnya pada penduduk—pada dunia—tidak akan sekuat sekarang. Kalian lihat sendiri, kan, bagaimana pandangan masyarakat dan pemerintah terhadap kami? Mereka menganggap kami pahlawan dan kepercayaan mereka pada kami begitu kuat. Manis sekali, bukan?_]

Lacus mengibaskan tangannya.

[_Ya, ini video konspirasi. Kalian mungkin penasaran apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah kami mendapat kekuasaan seperti ini. Nah, akan kuberitahu. Pertama, sebagai _Chairman _PLANTs, aku akan mengganti seluruh anggota dewan utama di PLANTs dengan para Haro. Pink-chan, Red-chan, Blue-chan, bahkan Green-chan dan Yellow-chan, mereka akan menjadi anggota dewan utama yang akan kunamai Power Rangers. Jika_ _ada anggota dewan lain yang menolak atau membangkang, Power Rangers akan menyiksa mereka dengan kekuatan_ Super Annoying Yell _yang sangat dahsyat—seluruh anggota Clyne Faction sudah menjalani pelatihan dengan para Haro sebelum menjadi anggota resmi. Kalian bisa tanya Da Costa jika tidak percaya, namun hal itu tidak kusarankan. Luka itu masih terlalu dalam bahkan untuk dirinya. Dia termasuk bawahan kesayanganku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menderita ..._

_Oh, sampai di mana tadi? Ah, ya. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu orangku untuk mencuri cetak biru Haro dari Athrun dan memproduksi masal Haro-Haro baru. Uuuuuu, aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bola-bola imut dan mematikan itu merajalela di tengah penduduk sipil. Mereka akan bertindak sebagai polisi dan menertibkan semua orang. Ah, kurasa akan kuminta untuk menanamkan bom kecil di setiap Haro. Jika mereka diserang, Haro akan meledak dan mengeluarkan asap warna-warni seperti pelangi yang indah. Lalu Haro yang lain akan memutar lagu Fields of Hope secara serempak sebagai bentuk duka dan kesetiakawanan, seperti siulan_ _Mocking Jay di Hunger Games. Ah, iya! Itu ide bagus_!]

Gadis itu tertawa girang sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Bola matanya tiba-tiba membulat dengan antusias.

[_Ah. Lagu! Benar juga! Aku akan memastikan menyanyi menjadi mata pelajaran utama yang akan mengganti ilmu fisika di sekolah. Bahkan Einstein sendiri bilang kalau imajinasi itu sangat luas, kan? Kalau aku tidak salah, sih. Yah, lagu bagian dari seni. Seni berhubungan dengan imajinasi. Biarkan mereka belajar fisika lewat imajinasi._

_Tidak? Baiklah. Fisika penting untuk kemajuan teknologi dan peradaban, jadi tidak akan benar-benar kuganti, tapi ... aku ingin melihat pasangan suami istri yang saling berkirim surat lagi saat keduanya jauh. Itu sangat romantis! Mungkin aku akan membuat undang-undang baru yang melarang penggunaan teknologi untuk—_]

Lacus tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali polos dan terlihat manis seperti sosok sang diva yang biasanya.

[_Keluar dari tema? Sungguh?_]

Ia terdiam lagi dengan penuh perhatian, mendengarkan siapa pun yang sedang bicara di luar kamera.

[_Kurang antagonis, maksudmu? Menurutku itu rencana yang bagus dan cukup jahat._]

Kali ini suara tawa yang sangat merdu itu terdengar, seolah sosok menakutkan dan licik beberapa menit sebelumnya tidak pernah ada.

[Ara~ ara~ _aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana._]

Lacus tertawa dengan malu-malu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi tidak tersorot kamera terangkat sambil mengapit selembar kertas.

[_Yah, skenario yang kaubuat terlalu rumit dan kasar, Da Costa-san. Terlalu "laki-laki" dan berat—penguasaan sumber daya alam, pembuatan pasukan gundam rahasia untuk keadaan darurat, dominasi dunia—uh-hu, terlalu_ mainstream _dan kasar. Tidak ada salahnya kuberikan sentuhan wanita, kan?_]

_Chairman_ PLANTs itu tersenyum lagi ke arah kamera, senyum hangat yang benar-benar tulus dengan sedikit rasa bersalah yang terpantul di matanya.

[_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Mungkin kalian bingung jadi akan kuperjelas. Semua yang kukatakan dari awal rekaman adalah_ script.]

Dia melambaikan kertas di tangannya.

[_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kukatakan. Yah, ini adalah tantangan, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi tokoh _villain _sesekali—cukup menyenangkan. Kalau aku melakukan tantangan ini dengan membuat video_ song-cover_ atau yang berhubungan dengan menyanyi lainnya itu bukan tantangan, kan—tidak ada maksud untuk sombong, sungguh. Dan ya, aku memang mencintai Kira, tulus._]

Lacus tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah memberikan sayur ke kucing peliharaannya di bawah meja.

[_Maksudmu seharusnya ini video yang direkam secara rahasia tanpa orang lain sebelum ditonton bersama? Apa itu artinya aku bisa mengulanginya lagi dari awal?_]

Ekspresi berbinar di wajah sang diva sudah menjadi jawaban.

[_Kalau begitu huuuuusssh, Da Costa-san keluar sana! Aku akan membuat video yang lebih hebat dan menggemparkan daripada ini! _Haro Apocalypse!]

Layar itu bergoyang lagi sebelum mati.

.

* * *

><p><strong>STOP<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oke. Ini super absurd. #emang.

Ide ini kelintas begitu aja seperti biasa. Saya keinget Meer yang episode tampil di saat yang bersamaan di TV dan ketahuan megang _script, _itu asal muasal ide untuk chapter ini. Dan mungkin untuk yang belum ngeh dengan Haro Apocalypse, itu plesetan dari Zombie Apocalypse.

_When those Haros invade the city, the world drown into catastrophe.  
><em>

*DUAK!* (ini _sound effect_ _author_ yang dihajar).

_So, how do you think, guys? I'll be really happy to know what you think about this. Once again, no offence and this is just for humor.  
><em>

Terima kasih udah nyempetin mampir dan baca! _Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Video  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: garingness, _absurdness_, typos, kemungkinan OOC tinggi, _flight of idea, gen_re tiap _chapter_ bisa berbeda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

[_Hai, aku Kira Yamato, sembilan belas tahun. Saat ini aku menjabat sebagai anggota White Coat ZAFT. Ah, dan ini Torii._]

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengelus puncak kepala robot burung kecil berwarna hijau yang bertengger di pundaknya dengan telunjuk. Kaos polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang piyama putih membungkus tubuhnya yang kurus.

[_Aku sudah melihat video buatan Lacus. Itu mengerikan. Saking mengerikannya aku sampai sempat percaya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Lacus punya bakat _acting_ sebaik itu—nah sekarang ..._]

Kira kembali menatap kamera dan senyum lembut yang sebelumnya terlukis di wajah tembam itu kini sirna. Ekspresinya serius.

[_Aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting—karena judul tantangan ini Secret Video atau semacamnya, jadi kurasa aku akan membahas sebuah rahasia._]

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

[_Aku kakaknya Cagalli._]

Sunyi sejenak. Kira masih menatap lurus ke arah kamera tanpa berkedip.

[_Aku serius. Aku kakaknya Cagalli._ Kakak_. Mungkin Cagalli akan mengamuk begitu menonton rekaman ini, tapi aku punya alasan kenapa bisa menyimpulkan hal itu dengan lantang—ya, Cagalli, kau bisa menganggap video ini khusus untukmu._]

Kira mencondongkan badannya dan menopang kedua sikunya di atas paha.

[_Coba kalian pikir. Aku dan Cagalli memang berasal dari dua indung telur yang berbeda sebelum akhirnya aku dipindahkan ke rahim buatan—_]

Pemuda itu agak meringis saat mengatakannya.

_[—dan menjalani masa perkembanganku di sana sampai cukup bulan sebelum akhirnya menjalani sesi pemotretan perdana bersama ibuku dan Cagalli. Jadi, tentu saja aku dikeluarkan dari rahim Ibu lebih dulu daripada Cagalli, kan? Kau mengerti maksudku?_]

Kira kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

[_Jadi, sampai kau bisa membawa bukti lain yang lebih valid, seperti catatan, foto, atau semacamnya—yang aku yakin tidak ada—kau harus menerima teoriku, Cagalli. Terima saja, oke? Aku kakakmu dan perdebatan ini ditutup._]

Bibir pemuda bermata ungu itu terangkat di satu sudut.

[_Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal siapa kakak dan siapa adik di antara kita. Hanya saja, saat aku melihat betapa kau bersikeras mengenai hal ini—yah—aku jadi semakin ingin menghalangimu mendapatkannya. Hei, jangan salahkan sifat alami ini. Kalian juga mengerti, kan? Kau tahu harus memanggilku apa saat kita bertemu nanti, _Dik_. Oh, dan untuk Lacus—_]

Senyum sang _ultimate coordinator _mengembang sempurna.

[_Da Costa-san memperlihatkan video sebelumnya padaku. Kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengatakan_nya_._]

Kira mengedipkan satu matanya penuh misteri.

[_Nah, Sampai nanti._]

Layar hitam pun menutup kalimat yang _mungkin _hanya dimengerti oleh kedua belah pihak.

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

.

.

.

Layar kamera itu kembali menampakkan warnanya.

[_Um, hai lagi?_]

Sosok Kira yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya kembali muncul. Ruangan itu masih remang, hanya diliputi cahaya kekuningan dari lampu tidur di atas meja.

[_Sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan, tapi kuputuskan untuk memberi jeda dulu beberapa menit karena aku tidak mau Cagalli melihatnya. Yah, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan duduk diam dan menunggu _after-credits-scene _yang belum tentu ada_. _Dia tidak punya stok kesabaran sebanyak itu dalam dirinya._]

Raut wajahnya kembali serius, namun keseriusan ini berbeda dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan di menit-menit sebelumnya. Keseriusan ini lebih dalam. Rahangnya tertutup rapat, matanya menatap lurus ke arah kamera, dan posturnya tegap seolah ia sedang memberikan penilaian dadakan pada anak buahnya.

[_Ada satu alasan lagi kenapa sekarang aku juga bersikeras menjadi kakak._]

Kira mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tatapannya kosong.

[_Aku baru benar-benar memikirkannya setelah insiden pernikahan Cagalli dengan Seiran. Gelar kakak membawa tanggung jawab. Adik, dia harus menghormati kakaknya. Ini bukan soal aku yang ingin dihormati. Kalian sendiri pasti sudah bisa menebak apa masalah utamanya._]

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut. Kira terlihat resah.

[_Kalian ingat bagaimana reaksi Cagalli setelah insiden "pertengkaran"-ku dengan Athrun? Juga saat Impulse menjatuhkan Freedom? Dia langsung pergi mencariku begitu saja tanpa melihat keadaan yang masih belum stabil—meski aku tidak akan mengeluh soal itu karena aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa membuat video ini dan bicara dengan kalian jika Cagalli tidak melakukannya. Yang kupikirkan adalah jika akhirnya aku mengakui dirinya sebagai kakakku dan ia mengambil peran itu dengan serius ..._]

Kira menggeleng dan menutup matanya.

[_Aku orang yang payah. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang berada di garis belakang jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang-orang yang kusayangi—ditambah jabatanku yang sekarang—semuanya tidak akan mudah._

_Dia sudah punya tanggung jawab besar sebagai Pemimpin Orb. Aku tidak perlu menimpakan beban seorang-adik-yang-tidak-pernah-lepas-dari-pertempuran-dan-hampir-mati-dua-kali di pundaknya. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya._]

Pemuda itu kembali menatap kamera dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

[_Jadi, begitulah. Biarkan tugas kakak yang harus selalu mengkhawatirkan dan menjaga adiknya ini ada di pundakku. Selalu ada ruang kosong untuk gadis tomboy yang blak-blakan itu._]

Kira tersenyum tipis.

[_Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan. Dah.]_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>STOP<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hulo!

Iya, saya tahu kok _chapter_ yang ini lebih pendek dan lebih absurd, tapi yah, entah kenapa ide yang ini agak susah disingkirkan dari kepala daku, jadi begitulah. #geplakedkarenagaje#

_I'm free~ I'm free~ I'm free like a_—__oke saya diem #gajepart2.

Balasan review untuk **Near**: Maaf, mungkin untuk Athrun sama Shinn bakalan lama, soalnya belum nemu ide untuk mereka. Athrun udah, sih, hohoho, tapi mungkin gak dalam waktu dekat ini. Semoga _chapter _Kira ini bisa sedikit menghibur~ Makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir dan review Near-san!

_Well, maybe this one's not much but I hope it still can entertain you. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. _

_Have a good day, fellas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Video  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: garingness, _absurdness_, typos, bunuh diri itu tidak baik, kemungkinan OOC tinggi, _flight of idea, gen_re tiap _chapter_ bisa berbeda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kamera itu menyala dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut magenta sebahu dan mata sembab. Kulitnya pucat dan bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya meski ia tidak lagi menangis. Seragam ZAFT hijau yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya pun belum ia ganti. Gadis itu terlihat sedang duduk di meja belajar suatu kamar tidur dengan boneka-boneka dan hiasan kerajinan tangan sederhana yang menempel di dinding.

[_A-aku ... jika kalian menonton video ini, berarti aku sudah ..._]

Air mata baru kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya namun ia cepat-cepat menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

[_Namaku Meyrin. Aku sudah melakukan kejahatan besar. _Sangat _besar._]

Pandangan gadis itu teralih ke bawah. Bahunya bergerak-gerak saat tangannya sibuk memainkan lipatan bajunya.

[_Aku benar-benar mengacau. Aku bahkan tidak heran jika seisi ZAFT—bahkan Orb. Oh, astaga, mungkin seluruh dunia—membenciku dan menganggapku aneh.]_

Meyrin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia menutupi kedua kristal violet miliknya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

[_Aku mempermalukan Kira-san di hadapan semua orang._]

Isakannya terdengar lagi. Suara-suara bentakan terdengar teredam dari balik pintu. Gadis CIC dalam perang Valentine Berdarah Kedua itu tidak mengacuhkannya.

[_Sejak Athrun-san bergabung dengan kami di Minerva, aku sudah tahu kalau Athrun-san bertunangan dengan Lacus-sama. Aku tahu, sungguh. Meski aku sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh setiap Athrun-san dan Lacus-sama berduaan, tidak sedekat yang kubayangkan—tentu saja karena Lacus-sama yang kulihat ternyata Meer-san—aku masih yakin kalau keduanya bertunangan._]

Meyrin menurunkan tangannya.

[_Aku pernah melihat Kira-san dan Lacus sama berduaan di dekat _hangar Archangel _waktu aku dan Athrun-san lewat. Aku merasa bingung dan tidak enak dengan Athrun-san, tapi Athrun-san bilang tidak apa-apa. Kupikir maksud Athrun-san berkata begitu karena Kira-san sahabat baiknya, jadi tidak masalah. Athrun-san percaya Kira-san tidak akan macam-macam dengan tunangannya. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Cagalli-sama.]_

Kini suara pintu yang berusaha dibuka paksa kembali terdengar bersamaan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diterima pahatan kayu tersebut. Gadis berambut magenta itu masih menatap kamera lurus-lurus.

[_Setelah melihat gerak-gerik Cagalli-sama setiap ia bersama Athrun-san dan bagaimana respon Athrun-san atas semua perhatian yang diberikan Cagalli-sama, aku mengerti kalau alasan Athrun-san berkata tidak apa-apa saat melihat Lacus-sama dan Kira-san berduaan karena hal lain. Athrun-san mencintai Cagalli-sama dan cintanya berbalas. Mungkin Athrun-san dan Lacus-sama belum mengumumkan hal itu secara resmi karena suatu alasan, tapi itu _bukan_ masalahnya.]_

Kedua alis sang CIC bertaut.

[_Suatu hari, sewaktu aku mau menyerahkan laporan di ruangan Kira-san, aku menemukan Cagalli-sama dan Kira-san—hanya berdua—berpelukan.]_

Tangan lentik itu kini meremas tangan satunya lagi di atas meja dengan kuat sampai gemetar.

[_Waktu itu Cagalli-sama memang sedang berkunjung ke PLANTs. Bukan itu saja. Setelah itu mereka berdua saling menatap bola mata masing-masing dengan emosi yang sangat dalam untuk beberapa lama sebelum Kira-san mengecup kening Cagalli-sama dan mengatakan sesuatu sambil berbisik. _

_Wajahku terasa panas, tapi hatiku juga panas! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Aku merasa aku telah melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak kulihat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu cepat-cepat dan lari. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kira-san dan Cagalli-sama!? Apa Athrun-san tahu hal ini? Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melempar tatapan curiga tiap aku melihat Kira-san—dan aku yakin Kira-san menyadarinya._]

Meyrin menjenturkan dahinya ke atas meja.

[_Lalu datanglah hari ini. Hari di mana hidupku berakhir._]

Gadis itu masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya dan memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala.

[_Hari ini ada acara besar yang dihadiri seluruh petinggi Bumi dan PLANTs, Penandatanganan Kesepakatan Komite Perdamaian Gabungan, yang disiarkan ke seluruh dunia. Acara penandatanganan itu baru saja selesai dan semua undangan sedang berjabat tangan sambil bertukar percakapan ringan. Tiba-tiba Lacus-sama tersandung dan pasti akan jatuh kalau Kira-san tidak menangkapnya._

_Mungkin yang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku melihat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas. Lacus-sama yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat tulus dan Kira-san yang tersenyum lembut, juga bagaimana keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh cinta, aku melihat semuanya. _

_Saat itulah rasa panas di dadaku mencapai puncaknya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Lalu aku menampar Kira-san. Keras-keras.]_

Meyrin mengangkat kepalanya cepat-cepat dan memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi.

[_Ya, Tuhan! Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suara gemanya! Seisi ruangan tiba-tiba diam, lampu kamera semuanya bersinar, dan ekspresi terkejut Kira-san—aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melakukan tindakan kurang ajar tersebut waktu itu! Yang ada di kepalaku cuma 'Kira-san adalah pria brengsek bertopeng manis yang senang mempermainkan wanita'! Pertama, ia merebut Lacus-sama dari Athrun-san, dan bermesraan dengan Cagalli-sama yang dicintai Athrun-san, lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya dan Cagalli-sama di depan Lacus-sama, sahabat macam apa dia!? Aku sangat marah dan berteriak, "Kau laki-laki brengsek!" di depan wajahnya_—__di hadapan ratusan kamera dan wartawan.

_Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan saat keributan pecah. Miri-san tiba-tiba sudah mengejarku dan menanyakan tentang kejadian barusan. Aku menjelaskan alasanku dengan menggebu-gebu dan murka. Begitu selesai, wajah Miri-san memucat. Wajahku yang gantian memucat saat Miri-san memberitahuku kalau Kira-san dan Cagalli-sama ternyata saudara kembar dan mereka tidak terjalin hubungan romansa apa pun. _

_Yeah. Mereka berdua bersaudara. Bisa kalian membunuhku sekarang?]_

Meyrin menoleh ke arah pintu.

[_Berhenti merusak pintuku, Kak! Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku!_]

Dia kembali menatap kamera. Raut wajahnya kembali memelas.

[_Karena itulah, sekarang kalian tahu alasan aku melakukan ini._]

Meyrin meraih botol pil dari laci meja dan menumpahkan sebagian isinya di telapak tangan. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

[_Aku telah menjatuhkan nama Kira-san karena tidak bisa menahan diri dan memastikan apa yang kulihat terlebih dulu. Semua ini salahku. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya hanya dengan ucapan maaf karena itu ... biar kutebus dengan ... dengan nyawaku ..._]

[_KAU BUTUH LEBIH DARI YANG BISA KAUMINUM UNTUK MEMBUATMU MATI, JADI HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU ITU SEBELUM KAU MENAMBAH MASALAH DAN MEREPOTKAN KAMI, MEYRIN HAWKE!_]

[_Kakak bohong!_]

[AKU TIDAK BOHONG! _APA KAU MELEWATKAN KELAS FARMAKOLOGI!?_]

Gadis bernama Meyrin Hawke itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menuangkan lagi pil-pil di tangannya ke dalam botol dan menyisakan tiga butir. Ia diam lagi. Kini dua pil lagi kembali pulang ke tempatnya. Meyrin mengambil gelas dan menghela napas.

[_Paling tidak biarkan aku membunuh diriku untuk beberapa jam._]

Gadis itu pun menelan sebutir pil yang tersisa di tangannya dan menghabiskan segelas air dalam sekali teguk. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan kamera yang sekarang hanya menyorot lengan itu mulai bergoyang.

[_MEYRIN HAWKE, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! INI PERINTAH! KIRA-SAN MAU BICARA DENGANMU! MEYRIN! OH, SIA—_]

Kamera pun mati.

.

* * *

><p><strong>STOP<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yuhuuu~

Kali ini _chapter_-nya agak random dan gak jelas #emang. Mungkin gak selucu yang dibayangkan, tapi semoga tetap menghibur dan bisa diambil hikmahnya (?).

Tentukan unsur intrinsik dalam cerita ini! *lalusayadibazoka*.

Saya minta maaf karena lama _update-_nya. Kali ini beneran ada ujian kok, ujian kehidupan dan ujian kampus #eh. Terima kasih untuk semua _readers _yang bersedia mampir apalagi ngasih review dan Lenora Jime-san udah ngingetin saya dan sarannya soal Meyrin dan Luna. Hehehe.

_Sooo, let me know what you think about this one, okay?__ Have a good day, minna!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Video  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: garingness, _absurdness_, typos, kemungkinan OOC tinggi, _flight of idea, gen_re tiap _chapter_ bisa berbeda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

[_Hai, selamat siang! Aku Dearka, sembilan belas tahun dan masih lajang. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang jabatanku sebagai Black Uniform di ZAFT. _]

Dearka Elsman, pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit kecokelatan sedang duduk di sofa _single_ berwarna putih. Kakinya saling menyilang dan kedua tangannya tergantung di atas sofa seperti bos—super santai.

[_Oh, maaf aku belum ganti baju. Aku baru mendapat ide untuk video yang mau kubuat setelah sekian lama memikirkannya waktu di jalan tadi. Aku tidak mau sampai lupa jadi langsung saja. Dan lagi, aku yakin kalian tidak mau melihat tubuh seksiku kalau aku ganti di sini sekarang, kan? Tidak ada maksud untuk pamer kok, serius._]

Dia menjentikkan jarinya.

[_Oh, ya! Video! Ummm, jadi begini ... aaaaah, mulai dari mana, ya. Hmmmm, oke! Jadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik._]

Punggung Dearka semakin tenggelam dalam sofa. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang. Mata ungu miliknya terlihat menerawang.

[_Dia selalu tersenyum dan senyumnya itu...]_

Pemuda itu bersiul.

[_Sangat manis. Dia tidak khawatir mengatakan isi pikirannya sama sekali. Aku ingat saat ia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang semerdu lonceng musim panas hatiku rasanya ...]_

Kelopak matanya tertutup.

[_Meleleh._]

Dearka menepuk tangannya satu kali dengan sangat keras.

[_Tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Dia juga bukan tipeku, sih. Nah, lalu aku bertemu perempuan lain—perasaanku saja atau kedengarannya agak aneh, hm? Ah, sudahlah. Jadi gadis ini, dia adalah bintang iklan sampo yang sesungguhnya. Dia punya rambut yang sangat panjang, lurus, berkilau, dan selalu rapi. Dia jarang ke salon dan rambutnya itu benar-benar alami, nilai super _plus _untuknya!_]

Senyumnya menghilang. Ia menoleh ke belakang selama beberapa detik untuk mengecek sesuatu. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang lain di belakangnya, pemuda itu kembali menatap kamera.

[_Maaf, tiba-tiba aku paranoid. Dia pasti akan marah kalau mendengarnya. Ah, ya, dia orang yang serius, tegas, tidak banyak bicara, dan taat peraturan. Singkatnya, ia orang yang membosankan—mungkin—bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi sebenarnya dia manis. Sungguh. Kalau kau mengenalnya kau akan tahu sendiri. Dia juga gadis yang sangat perhatian pada orang lain._

_Nah, sayangnya, orang yang menyadari hal itu bukan hanya aku. Dan ya, hatinya juga sudah bersama dengan orang itu, meski aku berani bertaruh dua-duanya tidak sadar. Kalau pun sadar, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya._]

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat.

[_Terakhir, ada seorang gadis yang sangat mengerikan. Aku sungguh-sungguh, dia _benar-benar_ mengerikan. Kalau kau berharap dia mau diajak kencan hanya dengan kata-kata manis, kau salah. Hei, aku yang hanya menatapnya saja sudah hampir dihajar, kau mungkin akan mendapat kutukan hidung berdarah darinya jika mencoba.]_

Dearka menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

[_Aku baru mimisan siang tadi. Sambil menunggu darahnya berhenti, aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau mimisannya tidak mau berhenti. Aku membayangkan kalau sepiring _double cheese _burger ekstra bawang yang masih berasap dihidangkan di depan mataku, lalu kuambil dengan kedua tangan untuk kumasukkan ke dalam mulut, bayangkan saat aku menggigitnya darah dari hidungku menempel ke roti bagian atas, menggenang, dan mengalir melewati seluruh permukaannya. Kutukan hidung berdarah mengerikan._

_Oh, mimisan lagi._]

Benar saja, jari telunjuk yang sebelumnya sibuk menggaruk itu kini dinodai aliran darah. Pria itu meraih beberapa lembar tisu dari luar layar dan menekankannya ke lubang hidung yang berdarah.

[_Maaf, cuacanya memang benar-benar panas hari ini. Udaranya kering banget. Kudengar sistem pengaturan cuacanya sedang rusak. Semoga cepat diperbaiki deh. _

_Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar mengutukku!?]_

Dearka menjauhkan tisunya dan diam sejenak untuk melakukan penilaian singkat. Setetes darah jatuh. Ia menggeram kesal dan mengambil tisu baru. Tisu sebelumnya yang sudah berdarah-darah itu tergeletak sembarang. Tidak bergerak.

[_Oh, ya. Dia gadis yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, gampang terbawa emosi, sedikit tomboy, tidak peduli dengan penampilan, potongan rambutnya asal, seram, _tidak takut mati,_ tidak peduli dengan diri sendiri, bebas, sensitif, punya naluri untuk menolong orang lain yang menyebalkan, pencari kebenaran ulung, pengkritis kebohongan, dan manis._

_Sangat manis._]

Pemuda itu terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk mengalihkan jalur pernapasan yang tertutup kerucut kecil berwarna putih di salah satu lubang hidungnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke depan.

[_Dia ksatria wanita dengan kamera—dan aku mencintainya._]

Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk. Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas paha dan mengatupkan telapak tangannya di tengah-tengah.

[_Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berlutut di hadapan wanita dan membuat pengakuan keras-keras di tengah jalan sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar dan cincin berlian, tapi jika aku bertanya 'maukah kau membuat video lain tentang anak-anak kita' sekarang di sini, aku harap dia akan menjawab, 'ya'.]_

Dearka Elsman tersenyum.

[_Sampai ketemu, Miriallia Haww._]

.

* * *

><p><strong>STOP<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ada yang tahu siapa aja dua _ladies _yang jadi cameo di atas?

Saya ngebayangin acara _reality show _"Katakan cintamu" pas nyusun cerita ini. Yang di bayangan, sih acara _confession video _gitu, karena kayaknya dulu ada acara di TV yang nayangin acara kayak gitu. Gak taunya pas saya search beneran ada _reality show_ "Katakan Cinta", dan saya baru inget kalo saya dulu emang pernah nonton tuh acara begitu liat logonya. Ah, ingatan saya gak buruk-buruk amat ternyata.

_Yeaaah, the real man goes for proposing_ _without datin_g! #eh.

_Let me know what you think about this chapter, okay? _Makasih udah mampir dan baca, nyempetin review juga, makasih banyak~ Baca review dari kalian bikin saya geli sendiri (dalam arti positif) ehehe.

_Have a good day, fellas!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Video  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: Berbau horor (?) dan ada sedikit bayangan _gore_ di bawah.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara semilir angin mengisi sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya keperakan dari jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kiri. Tirai berwarna biru lembut yang disingkap melambai tenang. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap duduk di atas bangku yang diletakkan tepat di samping jendela. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan kedua mata terpejam.

[_Namaku Athrun Zala, sembilan belas tahun, Admiral Orb—dan aku bukannya sedang bersikap dramatis. Listriknya sedang mati, jadi ... yah ..._]

Lampu kamar itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali padam. Athrun mengangkat satu alisnya dengan pandangan ke arah langit-langit.

[_Dua minggu terakhir itu sering terjadi. Masih belum jelas kenapa._]

Pemuda itu mendengus.

[_Dan aku tinggal di mansion Athha._]

Keheningan mengambil alih. Ia menghela napas. Athrun menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kanan yang bertumpu di bingkai jendela yang dingin. Tatapannya yang kosong tidak terlihat bagus bila dikombinasikan dengan lingkar hitam di kedua mata dan kulitnya yang pucat.

[_Aku mengalami banyak hal aneh belakang ini—dan maksudku _benar-benar _aneh._]

Kedua alisnya bertaut.

[_Awalnya aku kehilangan beberapa barang. Bukan hal yang besar, sebenarnya. Hanya pena yang kuingat jelas kutaruh di meja, makanan yang baru kutinggal untuk mengambil gelas sebentar, tiket premier film yang sudah kusiapkan untukku dan Cagalli—ralat, yang itu masalah besar—semuanya hilang padahal aku hanya berpaling untuk beberapa detik. Tanpa jejak, kecuali piring makan yang kosong dengan beberapa sisa saus di atasnya. Tidak ada kucing, tidak ada tikus, terlalu jauh dari jendela untuk menyalahkan angin, tidak ada apa-apa. Lenyap begitu saja._]

Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan derak kayu menyela. Panjang, halus, perlahan, tanpa suara klik atau debam yang biasa mengiringi mau pun lengkingan lain yang menyusul. Tunggal.

Athrun menoleh dan menatap ke arah pintu yang tidak terlihat di layar dengan mata memicing.

[_Itu juga sering. Bukan sering sejak-awal-memang-ada, tapi sering setelah-dua-minggu-yang-lalu, setelah semua keanehan yang kusebutkan tadi bermula. Kenapa kubilang aneh? Mungkin kalian mengira suara itu berasal dari salah satu dari dua kamar di kanan atau kiri. Mungkin juga dari lemari bajuku yang pintunya rusak. Tidak. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Dua kamar tamu yang mengapitku kosong. Pelayan hanya datang membersihkan setiap pagi pukul tujuh. Lemariku sendiri sudah kucoba membukanya dengan berbagai metode dan kecepatan—sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara berderit. Aku sudah memeriksa ke luar jendela. Tidak ada apa-apa juga._]

Pemuda itu terlonjak begitu dering keras telepon menggema. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di luar jangkauan kamera dan memerhatikan layarnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat kehijauan. Ia menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

[_Ya, mati lagi ... maaf, tidak terpikir ... tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi juga aku mau tidur ... hum, trims ... selamat malam, Cagalli._]

Athrun meletakkan ponselnya lagi.

[_Itu Cagalli. Dia marah-marah karena aku tidak memberitahunya kalau listrik di kamarku padam lagi. Kami tinggal di bagian mansion yang berbeda jadi kau bisa tenang, Kira. Aku tidak akan macam-macam terhadap adikmu. Dan, ya, bagian mansion tempat Cagalli berada tidak mengalami mati listrik. Mungkin ... malah hanya kamarku di bagian ini yang mati listrik sekarang. Aku pernah menanyakan apa ada hal aneh yang terjadi belakang ini pada penghuni mansion lain, tapi nihil. Hanya kamarku. Hanya aku._]

Tangan kekar pemuda itu menyeka rambutnya yang menggantung.

[_Cagalli bilang aku hanya kecapekan dan kurang tidur makanya jadi memikirkan macam-macam. Ada benarnya, _tapi _bagaimana bisa alasan sederhana itu menjelaskan masalah ini: aku pernah sedang berjalan di koridor dari kamarku saat tiba-tiba lampu lorong berkedip-kedip. Aku sedang menanyakan ada tidaknya laporan keluhan soal itu dengan dua orang pelayan yang lewat saat tiba-tiba percikan api keluar dari salah satu lampu dan pecah seiring dengan lampu-lampu lain sepanjang lorong yang tiba-tiba berkedap-kedip sebelum akhirnya stabil lagi. Dua pelayan tadi menjerit ketika insiden itu terjadi. _Aku punya saksi._ Saat aku menanyakan soal itu ke bagian teknisi, mereka tidak melihat adanya masalah daya listrik saat jam kejadian._

_Itu baru satu. Ada lagi yang lain._]

Athrun membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kedua kakinya ia lipat sehingga lututunya terlihat sedikit dalam kamera.

[_Suatu hari aku sedang berjalan di koridor tengah malam karena ada urusan. Semuanya sudah tidur. Tiba-tiba saja lampu koridor di depanku mati disusul lampu-lampu di depannya satu-satu sampai akhirnya gelap gulita. Aku berbalik dan menemukan lampu di koridor di belakangku masih hidup. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kemabli saja dan baru berjalan satu langkah saat hal yang sama terjadi. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang kulihat saat menghadap arah yang kutuju tadi, kan?_

_Ya, semua lampunya menyala seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa._]

Athrun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

[_Aku bahkan pernah bicara soal ini pada Cagalli. Bagaimana jika ini salah satu cara musuh melumpuhkan Admiral Orb? Membuatku berpikir aku gila sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan pada bawahan-bawahanku dan akhirnya membuka celah besar bagi musuh untuk menyerang? Cagalli bilang dugaanku berlebihan karena akan lebih mudah bagi musuh untuk membunuhku diam-diam, memutilasi tubuhku, dan meletakkannya satu-satu pada tiap divisi militer, bahkan menjatuhkan kepalaku dari langit-langit di tengah rapat para petinggi kalau mereka ingin membuat kekacauan atau menyebar teror._

_Agak sadis, memang. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana Cagalli bisa memikirkan hal itu._]

Pemilik rambut _navy blue itu _menggeleng beberapa kali.

[_Tidak, aku tidak mencurigai Cagalli. Itu sudah paranoid, namanya, tapi bagaimana aku bisa _tidak _paranoid_!? _Pintu kamar mandiku pernah macet tiba-tiba, lalu lampunya padam padahal _sebelum _dan _sesudahnya _tidak pernah seperti itu. Keran airnya hidup sendiri dan lepas sehingga tidak bisa dihentikan sampai airnya tumpahannya menggenang di bawah kakiku. Apa aku sudah menyebutkan soal noda merah—yang sangat mirip darah dan berbau anyir—yang tiba-tiba terciprat di kaca jendelaku dari luar—seperti bekas pembunuhan sadis karena "cairan itu_"memenuhi seluruh _kaca bagian bawah?_

_Tidak. Ini bukan kejadian mistis. Pasti bukan. Hantu tidak ada. Pasti ada seseorang yang melakukan ini, mengincarku. Hantu tidak ada. Ini bukan film horor._]

Athrun semakin melemaskan bahunya—menyerah—kelelahan. Tidak ada yang yakin apakah kesan berkaca-kaca di bola mata itu disebabkan oleh perasaan putus asa sampai ingin menangis atau hanya efek dari kurang istirahat—atau keduanya. Suara yang keluar dari bibir itu terdengar pelan dan memohon.

[_Shinn, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, aku tahu kalian di PLANTs dan agak mustahil kalian pelakunya, tapi kalianlah tersangka yang paling mungkin. Siapa pun di antara kalian, tolong hentikan. Ini tidak lucu lagi. Jika kalian ingin mendengarku menjerit seperti perempuan, kalian mendapatkannya saat insiden di kamar mandi. Kalian ingin melihatku ketakutan? Kau sedang melihatnya sekarang. Ya, aku ketakutan—salahkan kondisi psikologis defisiensi tidur yang sedang kualami. Aku _mau _tidur. Aku _butuh _istirahat. Jadi, Shinn, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, hentikan lelucon tidak lucu kalian ini secepatnya._]

Mata zamrud itu akhirnya menatap kamera dengan memelas.

[_Tolong katakan kalian yang melakukannya._]

.

* * *

><p><strong>STOP<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Whooop!_ Genre horor kedua yang saya tulis. Gak tahu juga horornya kerasa atau nggak. Mungkin kurang, ya? Saya sendiri gak suka nonton film horor, jadi agak gimana yaaaaaa #absurd. *bejeked*. Nggak ada alasan khusus kenapa Athrun yang "saya siksa" kok di sini. Sebenernya sebagai penyeimbang juga sih karena _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya lumayan serius (hah?).

Maaf kalau _update-_nya kali ini lama. Makasih banyak untuk _readers dear _yang masih setia ngikutin SV. Apresiasi kalian sangat saya apresiasi (?). _Yes, I mean it.  
><em>

_Let me know what you think about this chapter, okay?_ _Hope you have an exciting day!_


End file.
